Two Different Worlds
by Duo-Maxwell-Lover
Summary: Heero is a rapper, Duo is a country star! Yaoi 1x2. Extreme humor!
1. Default Chapter

Two Different Worlds  
  
Part 1: When a Country star meets a gangster  
  
Warnings: Language, AU, OOC, silliness, bastardization, evil younger  
sister(by the way she resembles Relena), excessive humor, southern  
lauguage, alot of rapper slang(which will be translated), and lime.  
  
Pairings: Established 3x4, developing 1x2, but it stays purely 1+2 for a  
while.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, Eminem, or Kenny Chesney. *pouts*  
Don't sue, I have nothing to give.  
  
Duo's thoughts  
//....// Heero's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Quatre, ain't cha' got my limo?" Duo yelled into his cell phone.  
  
"I'm so sorry Duo, the limo driver called and he cannot drive you, his limo broke down," Quatre replied firmly; awaiting Duo to blow up. "You'll have to drive my Blazer."  
  
"Blazer?" Duo caught himself scratching his head.  
  
"My SUV, it's out in the parking lot, the keys are under the bumper," Quatre informed, expecting a negative reaction.  
  
"Ok, Quatre, I'm ma' get there aight?" Duo stated. He was beaming, not because he got to drive the car, but because it was the last concert of his tour. Now, he would be able to go home and see Mama and the rest of his family. But, he had to focus now, the last concert of the 2003 spring tour, here in Detroit.  
  
Duo walked out to Quatre's SUV, he got the keys out from under the bumper, and then he started the car and left the hotel.  
  
The traffic was bad. They were all probably flocking to his concert. He was stuck behind alot of cars when it hit him to take a shortcut. He wasn't going anywhere, so he didn't see the problem. Of course he saw the problem after he took the shortcut: It led him through the bad part of town. He knew this wasn't good, so he tried to go quickly through that little stretch of road.  
  
Of course he ended up slowing down after seeing a fight on the sidewalk. It was five guys against one. And Duo, of course being a country boy had no idea what was happening. He thought it would be no more than a simple bar fight at midnight on a Saturday night.  
  
He got out of the SUV and straightened his hat. He looked furious. He walked up to a chinese man that looked about his age.  
  
"What are ya'll doin to that man over here?"  
  
"Nizel{1},(it means nigger in rapper slang) you better get yo' white southern bred ass out of here, before we get you too!"  
  
Duo didn't move, nor did he answer, he just looked over at that boy getting beat by those guys. He looked sort of asian, Japanese perhaps. He was being held by three guys,(he must have been strong taking three to hold him) and beat by the other two.  
  
Duo didn't think, he acted on instinct, he ran over to save the boy. He beat all five of the guys with no effort really.   
  
"Ya' alright?" Duo asked extending his hand out to help the unknown boy up. The boy grabbed his hand and got up.  
  
"Why you comin' round here, damn nizel! I don't need your fucking help!" the boy replied.  
  
Duo caught a glimpse of the boy's face, and he fell in love, he knew it was meant to be. He blushed as he realized they were still holding hands. He pulled his hand back. "I was just helping you."  
  
"If you wan' help a brotha' out, you would left me the hell alone!"  
  
"Hey, sorry," Duo admitted. "I'm gon' be late, I gotta go." Duo walked over toward his SUV and opened the door.  
  
"You be's Duo Maxwell?  
  
"Yeah," Duo said, "How'd ya know?"  
  
"You be a damn rich nizel," the boy told him.  
  
"Who are ya'?"  
  
"Heero Yuy, a gang member of Wing."  
  
"Ya' can come wi' me, if ya'ont to." (ya'ont =you want)  
  
Heero looked hesitant. //Should I go wit' da' damn nizel?// "Aight," Heero said walking toward the passenger side of the SUV. He got in and stayed silent.  
  
Duo looked at him, "Comin' my concert?"  
  
Heero sighed, "Whatever Nizel." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ {1}- Instead of most 1x2 yaoi fics where Heero calls Duo "baka", I had him call Duo a "nizel." 


	2. Two different worlds part 2

Two Different Worlds  
  
Part 2: Heero gets discovered  
  
Warnings: Language, AU, OOC, silliness, bastardization, evil younger sister(by the way she resembles Relena), excessive humor, alot of rapper  
slang(which will be translated), and lime.  
  
Pairings: Established 3x4, developing 1x2, but it stays purely 1+2 for a  
while.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, Eminem, or Kenny Chesney. *pouts*  
Don't sue, I have nothing to give.  
  
Duo's thoughts  
//....// Heero's thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's about time you got here Duo, I was worried sick!" Quatre scolded. "Who's this?" Quatre eyed Heero with a dirty look.  
  
"Sup, ma' nizel?" Heero greeted.  
  
"Uh," Quatre looked confused.  
  
"I think it means 'hello'," Duo whispered to Quatre. He nodded. "Quatre, while I'mma gettin' ready, get Heero a seat.  
  
"Ok, I will see to it myself Duo. You need to get ready, you're running late as it is," Quatre informed him, but it didn't matter how much Duo was reminded, he did things his way.  
  
"Bye ya'll," Duo waved as he walked into his dressing room. He shut the door behind him and sighed. I think I dun' met the man of my dreams, but we live in two different worlds. Duo changed his shirt to a red one, some new jeans, and a different pair of boots. He put on his belt with the buckle he had won at the rodeo last year. He put on a black hat and then sat down on his couch.  
  
"Five minutes till showtime," said a coordinator when they knocked on his door.  
  
"Comin'," Duo replied, a little upset because he just got relaxed. He walked outside and walked towards the stage entrance. He strapped on his microphone and straightened his hat.  
  
"Welcome tonight ladies and gentlemen!" Quatre announced to the crowd, to warm them up for Duo's entrance. "Without further adieu, here he is Duo Maxwell!" When Duo heard those words, he ran on stage. The crowd was cheering.  
  
"Goodnight, I'm sure glad to be in Detroit tonight!" Duo said and then began his first song, "Big Star."  
  
Heero watched with some interest. He wasn't a fan of this music, but he seemed to be a fan of Duo.  
  
The crowd was cheering and singing the lyrics along with Duo. Duo was dancing, and really into his songs. His next song, "Fall in Love" really caught Heero's attention. Duo never broke eye contact with Heero. He just looked into his cobalt-blue eyes.  
  
//Damn this nizel, making me feel attracted to him.//  
  
Next, he sang "Steamy Windows." (You just know Duo wants to turn Heero on.)  
  
*Later that night- backstage*  
  
Duo and Heero were sitting on the couch, just looking at each other, each one thinking of what to say.  
  
"Ya' need place ta' stay the night?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah," Heero admitted. He needed a place to stay after he was kicked out of Wing for trying to lead, when actually, he was the one of the top guys. He was lucky he wasn't killed. But, Wing dropped him off in Dragon territory, thus the fight started, and Heero and Duo met.  
  
"When Quatre gets here, were gon' go," Duo informed him. "Heero, do you need some new clothes, yours look very old and worn. I can get some for you."  
  
"Hol' up nizel! You shouldda left me to get beat by the Dragons. I fucked up!"  
  
"Duo," said a person knocking on the door, "It's Trowa."  
  
"Comin," Duo welcomed.  
  
"Hello, Duo. I heard there was a rapper hanging out with you. Is that him?" Trowa pointed over at Heero.  
  
"Yep," Duo answered, "his name is Heero."  
  
"Heero, I am looking for a rapper that is better than Snoop Dogg and that has Nelly's attitude," Trowa told him.  
  
"Yo' wassup, I rap." Heero replied.  
  
"May I hear some?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I make a demo fo' ya." 


	3. Two different worlds part 3

Two Different Worlds  
  
Part 3: Wanna meet Mama?  
  
Warnings: Language, AU, OOC, silliness, bastardization, evil younger sister(by the way she resembles Relena), excessive humor, alot of rapper  
slang(which will be translated), and lime.  
  
Pairings: Established 3x4, developing 1x2, but it stays purely 1+2 for a  
while.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, Eminem, or Kenny Chesney. *pouts*  
Don't sue, I have nothing to give.  
  
Duo's thoughts  
//....// Heero's thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero sat poking at a piece of chicken. "Tryin to kill me nizel?"  
  
"Fried Chicken," Duo answered quickly, "It ain't like mama fixes it, but still good."  
  
Heero took a bite, "It's good all nizel." He looked oddly at the chicken again before eating the rest of it.  
  
Trowa laughed. "I bet he has no idea what it is, but still he loves it!"  
  
"Sa'll good," Heero commented. He grinned.  
  
"You'll love mama's cooking!" Duo said happily, "even the whoopass!"  
  
Later  
  
"Heero, I want to take you out tommorow. Get you some new clothes, let you record a demo, and hangout," Duo asked.  
  
"Ok nizel," Heero answered.  
  
Duo smiled.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Where do you shop at?" Duo asked, not knowing where people of his kind shopped.  
  
"Enyce," Heero repled. Heero led him to the shop, and they walked in. The clerks gave him wierd looks, cause he is a cowboy in a ghetto store. Heero walked up to one of the clerks and he went shopping.  
  
Duo sat down on a bench back in the shoe department and got comfortable. He leaned against the wall and put his hat over his eyes. He stayed like that for a good half hour until Heero found him. They both went to pay for the clothes. The cashier rung them up, then Duo paid, and they were on their way.  
  
"I'm hungry, you?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go nizel." Heero told him, and drug him down to the food court. "Here," Heero said and pointed to a Pizza Hut.  
  
"What is pizza?" Duo said very confused.  
  
"See nizel," Heero said, and he ordered the pizza and Duo paid for it. They found a table and Duo looked at the food rather funny.  
  
"What's in this?" Duo said, still looking at the pizza funny.  
  
"Food," Heero replied. He looked at Duo and smiled.  
  
Duo picked it up and took a bite. "Mmmm.., this is good," he said, still chewing his food. "Heero, I'm going home tommorow, do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Foshizel ma' nizel?"{1}  
  
"I think you'll love Peachtreeville, Georgia!"  
  
//Oh god, I have died and gone to Dixie. I'm fallin for a country boy.// ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ {1} foshizel ma' nizel means for real my nigger? 


	4. Two different worlds part 4

Two Different Worlds  
  
Part 4: Welcome the Whoopass!  
  
Warnings: Language, AU, OOC, silliness, bastardization, evil younger sister(by the way she resembles Relena), excessive humor, alot of rapper  
slang(which will be translated), and lime.  
  
Pairings: Established 3x4, developing 1x2, but it stays purely 1+2 for a  
while.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, Eminem, or Kenny Chesney. *pouts*  
Don't sue, I have nothing to give.  
  
Duo's thoughts  
//....// Heero's thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Miss ya' corner, nizel?" Heero asked.  
  
"Sure didn't," Duo said smiling, "I'm home, in ol' Peachtreeville, Georgia."  
  
Heero sighed and looked out the window.  
  
"Billy Joe!" Duo yelled out the window at guy sitting on his porch playing Dixie on his banjo. Billy Joe smiled at him and waved. "Heero, wanna come to my hangout."  
  
//This could be bad.// "Sure," Heero answered.  
  
Duo pulled into Bobs Bar parking lot. "This the hangout."  
  
Heero gulped. //This is really gonna be bad.//  
  
Duo walked in beaming, and Heero just looked angry.  
  
"Wassup dawgs?"  
  
"Where's a dog?" asked a guy in the bar.  
  
//This is really bad.// Heero clenched his fists. He looked mad.  
  
Duo sat down at the bar. "Joe, come here, gimmie two snappies."{1}  
  
"Duo, been alright?" Joe asked, just trying to catch up on things since they last saw each other almost five months ago.  
  
"Good, just comin see mama, let 'er meet Heero," Duo answered.  
  
"Meet mama?" Joe gasped and everyone in the bar stared at him.  
  
A drunk was talking to Heero and annoying him. "I tell you what," the drunk said.  
  
"What?" Heero replied in a monotone voice. He was very annoyed, you could tell. Duo looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I dun told ya'!" stated the drunk.  
  
"You know what?" Heero asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to open a whole six-pack of whoopass!"  
  
"I didn't know Duo's mama sold her chili!!!!" a drunken guy yelled.  
  
//Oh my god! I have died and gone to dixie!//  
  
"That stuff really kick yo ass," another guy yelled.  
  
"Duo, I got your snappies." Joe slid across the bar.  
  
"Thanks Joe!" He handed Heero his snappy. "Drink up!" Heero looked at it funny before he sipped at it.  
  
"Heero," Joe said, "I bet you can't eat a whole bowl of whoopass without water."  
  
Just about everyone in the bar gasped, "No water!!! That's like settin' a chicken loose in the hog pen{2}!!"  
  
"Ok nizel!" Heero stated, looking very confident of himself."  
  
Duo grabbed his arm and gave him a death glare, "Ya don' know how hot whoopass is!"  
  
"Whatever nizel," Heero boasted. He wanted to show off, but he would soon regret it.  
  
"Heero," Duo tugged on his arm, "We gon' go see mama!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ {1} A snappy is something I made up at my cousins house. It's a drink with snapple, and something else.  
  
{2} It's something really stupid I made up. 


	5. Two different worlds 5

Two Different Worlds  
  
Part 5: Mama!  
  
Warnings: Language, AU, OOC, silliness, bastardization, evil younger sister(by the way she resembles Relena), excessive humor, alot of rapper  
slang(which will be translated), and lime.  
  
Pairings: Established 3x4, developing 1x2, but it stays purely 1+2 for a  
while.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, Eminem, or Kenny Chesney. *pouts*  
Don't sue, I have nothing to give.  
  
Duo's thoughts  
//....// Heero's thoughts ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Duo pulled up in his brand new(well almost new) Ford pickup. He was beaming, he'd get to see Mama again, and have her excellent cooking again. He really missed that.  
  
Heero looked rather nervous, "Nizel," Heero's breath sped up as he tried to fight nervousness, "I....think....Iwantyoutobemyboo." (boo is what black people, normally women call their boyfriend, close friends etc. Heero is reffering to boo as Duo being his boyfriend.) He feared rejection, but he also feared that his feelings wouldn't be returned.  
  
"Huh?" Duo misunderstood, after all, he can't speak Heero's language.  
  
Heero looked rather upset that Duo didn't understand, but he was glad in a way-he feared rejection-but, he still wanted Duo to know of his feelings.  
  
"C'mon, let's go, I smell som'in(something) cookin'!"  
  
Heero sighed, he was going to kiss him, since his spoken language didn't work, he just wanted Duo to know. //When will this damn nizel ever figure it out!! It's out in the fucking blue.//  
  
I'm going to take him to ride the horses after dinner. I'll confess my feelings at my old clubhouse then. (Duo played in this clubhouse as a kid, and it's actually very nice looking. He sent them money to rebuild it after he became a singer.) Duo opened the creaky screen door to the house, and went in along with Heero. He was spotted by his little brothers, Randy and Danny-they are twins.  
  
Heero was still very nervous, he was shaking; he was definitely afraid of mama. It wasn't normal for him to be afraid of anything, but the thought of meeting 'mama' scared him.  
  
"Duo!" both boys shouted as they ran up to him and hugged him tight. This commotion sent Mama from the kitchen and Suzie Ann from her bedroom. Suzie Ann was sixteen, and the prize of every guys heart. "Who is your friend?"  
  
"Sup Dawg?" Heero asked, expecting the same dumb answer he'd gotten all day.  
  
The boys gave him that 'what in the hell' look before answering, "Did you find Skip?" (Skip was the family dog, until they set him loose in the field, he's never been back.)  
  
Heero sighed.  
  
"He said hello," Duo corrected.  
  
"Duo, it's been a long time dear brother." Suzie Ann replied, smirking at Heero. (Suzie Ann is very proper, ya know all those southern girls from the earlier days that wore those nice dresses. She also really resembles Relena! These girls could be twins!) "Who is your friend?"  
  
Duo gave her the look like 'he's mine' and 'get the hell away from me now!' look, "His name is Heero."  
  
Heero didn't bother greeting her, he was afraid of another dumb remark. She just smiled seductively at him, and licked her lips. Duo was getting angrier, his face was getting red-Suzie Ann was going to pay!!!!  
  
"Welcome home, Duo!" yelled Mama, after waiting her turn to welcome him back.  
  
Duo hugged Mama, and smiled, "I missed ya'."  
  
Heero looked upset as Duo hugged his mother. He wished he still had parents to love and care for him. When he was younger, his parents were killed by a rival gang of Wing; the Dragons, led by Trieze Khusrenada. It was said that Wufei killed him to become the leader. So, Heero joined Wing- when he was only five-to avenge his parents. This led him down the wrong side of the road, and he knew it, but this felt right. He was in this for almost 14 years. Fourteen years of sadness, darkness, cruelty, and above all, the things he did. He hurt others thinking it would ease his pain. It just made the suffering worse. No one was there to love him and care for him, no one cared enough to stop his madness. Not until he'd met Duo Maxwell, he'd cared enough to save him from a fight. He was forever grateful, and felt that he was the person that was sent to care for him like no one else did.  
  
"C'mon, get dinner 'fore it gets cold!" Mama reminded them. 


	6. Two different worlds part 6

Two Different Worlds  
  
Part 6: I Finally Found Somebody  
  
Warnings: Language, AU, OOC, silliness, bastardization, evil younger sister(by the way she resembles Relena), excessive humor, alot of rapper  
slang(which will be translated), and lime.  
  
Pairings: Established 3x4, developing 1x2, but it stays purely 1+2 for a  
while.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, Eminem, or Kenny Chesney. *pouts*  
Don't sue, I have nothing to give.  
  
Duo's thoughts  
//....// Heero's thoughts ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where ya takin me, nizel?"  
  
"I wanna take ya ridin' somewhere."  
  
//Here it comes, now I know I have died and gone to Dixie, I do believe I am in love with this country boy.//  
  
Heero nodded, he was beginning to trust Duo, he hadn't done anything to hurt him at all.  
  
Duo drug him to the stables. "I wanna take ya horse ridin'."  
  
Heero had never been riding before, and actually he had never actually seen a horse up-close.  
  
"Heero, need ta' tell ya' somin(something)," Duo said coming closer to his face and he closed his eyes. He gently pressed his lips against Heero's and he kissed him. He felt a surge of electricity going through him. He felt as if he knew that this was the kiss, and he didn't want to break away from it.  
  
Heero pulled away shocked. //He did my work for me, damn nizel, oh well, it's over.// "Damn Nizel....," Heero said softly. Heero was blushing, and for the first time in his life, he was wanted, loved, and cared for.  
  
Duo opened the stable door, and they went inside to get the horse saddled up.  
  
Off in the distance, Suzie Ann was feeding the chickens, but she had heard them, so she stopped to watch. She now knew a secret that would make Mama so angry. Oh, she could tell on him, or could she just order Duo around like a servant. (Duo is afraid of his Mama when she's angry.)  
  
Duo had the horse saddled, and he brought it out into the field. He got on. "Get on."  
  
"Ok, Nizel." Heero was a little frightened by the horse, it was huge. It was a light brown Clydesdale horse. Heero grabbed Duo's hand and he was pulled up. He swung one leg over the side and he scooted close behind Duo. Duo smiled.  
  
Duo pulled on the reins and the horse began to trot. Duo started riding slow at first, and then speeded up when he thought Heero was used to it. The horse was finally running, and they were almost there.  
  
Heero tightened the grip on Duo's waist. //I wonder where we are going.// Heero lay his head on Duo's shoulder. Duo smiled widely.  
  
I Duo lay his arm over Heero's around his waist. 


	7. Two different worlds part 7

Two Different Worlds  
  
Part 7: Away in the Hills.  
  
Warnings: Language, AU, OOC, silliness, bastardization, evil younger sister(by the way she resembles Relena), excessive humor, alot of rapper  
slang(which will be translated), and lime.  
  
Pairings: Established 3x4, developing 1x2, but it stays purely 1+2 for a  
while.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, Eminem, or Kenny Chesney. *pouts*  
Don't sue, I have nothing to give.  
  
Duo's thoughts  
//....// Heero's thoughts ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Duo sat down on a the small sofa that was in the clubhouse. It was small, but it was enough to move around.  
  
"Why'd you bring me here, Nizel?" Heero asked.  
  
"I wan' ta be alone," Duo told him. Duo pulled him close. "I just wan' ya ta know I think I love ya."  
  
Heero shifted, "I do too, Nizel."  
  
Duo moved into kiss him, just a slow, deep, passionate one.  
  
Several minutes later, they both pulled away from the kiss panting. "Can I touch cha'?" Duo asked. Heero nodded, and soon they were both naked, pressed skin on skin.  
  
The night lasted as if it were endless. They both went to the height of passion, and back down again. They were both asleep now, and Heero was wearing Duo's hat. (the ghetto cowboy).  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Duo kissed Heero softly to wake him up. "Good Morning."  
  
Heero opened his eyes and blinked quickly. He looked in to Duo's eyes. "Gizel Mizel."(good morning) Heero got up and began to dress. Duo got up and just watched him dress.  
  
"Purty(pretty)," Duo whispered just loudly enough for Heero to hear. He saw Heero blush, and he smiled at him.  
  
Heero finished dressing and took a knife from his pocket. He carved something into one of the boards in the clubhouse. Duo dressed quickly and went over to see what he wrote.  
  
He carved, 'Hizel 'n' Dizel'.(Heero and Duo)  
  
Heero smiled at Duo.  
  
Duo blushed and kissed Heero softly. "Let's go, Mama's prob'ly got lunch."  
  
Heero smiled, "Thanks, Nizel. I hizel fizel."(hizel fizel=had fun)  
  
"Let's go, I'm starved." Duo smiled at him, and then sat back down and put his boots on. He let Heero wear his hat. He looked so beautiful in it anyway, why spoil it?  
  
Heero put on his shoes and got back on horse with Duo and they set off back home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Notes: Expect a little sibling rivalry, as you remember, Suzie Ann saw Duo kiss Heero. Mama has yet to unleash her secrret weapon! All this and more in following chapters of "Two Different Worlds." 


	8. Two different worlds part 8

Two Different Worlds  
  
Part 8: Mama Knows!  
  
Warnings: Language, AU, OOC, silliness, bastardization, evil younger sister(by the way she resembles Relena), excessive humor, alot of rapper  
slang(which will be translated), and lime.  
  
Pairings: Established 3x4, developing 1x2, but it stays purely 1+2 for a  
while.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, Eminem, or Kenny Chesney. *pouts*  
Don't sue, I have nothing to give.  
  
Duo's thoughts  
//....// Heero's thoughts  
^...^ Suzie Ann's thoughts ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Duo where in da hell have you been?!!?" Mama screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw Duo and Heero emerge from the stable. She had a soup ladel in her hand, and that meant one thing; she had been making whoopass. Duo knew whose ass was in trouble.  
  
Suzie Ann emerged from the house and gave Duo a death glare, and a "how could you do that?" look. ^I wonder what mama will say to him.^ She grinned at Heero, and she planned on stealing him from Duo, but that was only the beginning.  
  
"Suzie Ann told me what she saw yesterday when you two were at the stables." Mama's face was bright red and she looked like she had just eaten a bowl of whoopass herself; but she hadn't, she was thoroughly pissed.  
  
"What 'cha talkin' bout," Duo stopped and realized that he had kissed Heero by the stables , "I didn't......" Heero gulped, he knew when southern mama's got mad(well at lest what he saw on TV), there was hell to pay.  
  
"YOU KISSED HIM!!!!!!!! Don't tell me you didn't do anything!" She was shaking the ladel in her hand violently, sending chili flying in every direction. She looked so mad and dissappointed. "Tommorow in church, I'm going to have Brother Micheals pray the devil out of you boy!" Tears streamed from her eyes slowly, then she broke out into a full cry. She went back into the house yelling, "Stay away from my house, you don't live here anymore!" (Of course Duo is 18, and can live on his own anyway, but he loves his mother, and he loves being around her.)  
  
Duo's heart was torn into a million pieces. He fell to his knees on the dusty walkway. Tears leaked out of his eyes. Heero felt like it was all his fault, if Duo would have never stopped to save him that day, none of this would have happened. Actually, Heero was glad that Duo stopped, or otherwise none of this would have happened. He found someone to love and care for, just like he had wished.  
  
Heero kneeled and pulled Duo into his arms. "Dizel, cizel dizzle(calm down)" Heero comforted, but it didn't help. Duo was bawling.  
  
"Mama don' like ya'. I wan' er ta(want her to)," Duo bawled.  
  
"Talk to her Nizel. Keep Mama close," Heero actually said somthing of worth instead of the garbage he was used to saying.  
  
Duo looked up at him trying to clear his tears, "Why'd ya say that?"  
  
"Mine were killed."  
  
"I'll try ta talk ta Mama, but now, she needs some time. I have ta go somewhere, let's go to tha bar, we can stay there."  
  
Just then, Suzie Ann walked over to Heero and Duo. She winked at Heero. "Dear brother, don't you understand that your relationship with Heero is wrong? It's a girl that should have him not you!" Suzie Ann smiled and looked like she had won. She was wrong.  
  
"Yea, and when's a bitch sister gonna tell me how to live?" Duo shouted, wiping away the rest of his tears.  
  
Suzie Ann's smirk instantly went from a good one to a 'your gonna pay' one. Tears started to form in her eyes. "And when did you start to like this monstrousity."  
  
Duo clenched his fists, that was enough. Heero was getting upset watching Duo angry like this.   
  
^I hope he's satisfied, he could cause Mama to have a heart-attack.^ Suzie Ann walked over toward Duo and slapped him, "I hope you are satisfied, you could kill Mama with that kind of thing!!! She was breathing heavily, and she began to cry.  
  
"Sis, I'm sorry, but I love him, and I won't quit seein' im(him). I don't care who don' like it. You'll be'n love, and no one is gon' change ya mind." Duo smiled with satisfaction and grabbed Heero's hand. "I'm goin' away for a bit. I'll be back." With those words, Duo got in his truck, and started it and he left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Notes: I had to make this a kinda sad chapter, since most southern families are highly christian. It was a must for Mama to find out, but Heero and Duo stay together, they always will, no matter what. The next chapter will wrap the story up, hopefully, unless I have plans for more chapters. (hopefully I can bear to end this story.) 


	9. Two different worlds part 9

Two Different Worlds  
  
Part 9: Always and Forever  
  
Warnings: Language, AU, OOC, silliness, bastardization, evil younger sister(by the way she resembles Relena), excessive humor, alot of rapper  
slang(which will be translated), and lime.  
  
Pairings: Established 3x4, developing 1x2, but it stays purely 1+2 for a  
while.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, Eminem, or Kenny Chesney. *pouts*  
Don't sue, I have nothing to give.  
  
Duo's thoughts  
//....// Heero's thoughts ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why you runnin?" Heero asked. "Never run. I made that mistake Nizel."  
  
"I'm mad. Mama could kill me!" Duo yelled. Heero looked rather upset. "I'm confus'd. I love ya."  
  
Heero blushed, "Nizel, talk to Mama at church."  
  
"I'm gon' try," Duo began to think. Heero always was giving him ideas lately, he just had to try them on for size, of course.  
  
*The Next Day, Peachtreeville Church*  
  
Mama's eyes were still red from where she was crying, she still looked upset, but she had that twinkle of hope in her eyes; it made everyone else aware that she was doing fine.  
  
Duo knew Mama would still be upset, what mother wouldn't? He had his rights to defend-at church-and he wasn't going to let that slip away from him.  
  
Church began with prayer, then a song, and then the message. Duo was speaking to the church today, he was going to speak about following in Christ's image, and seeking him. (This was really the subject to talk about!)  
  
Duo walked out and he walked in front of the potium, he cleared his throat. He saw Mama look at him with the 'what in the hell' look. "Good Mornin. I'm here ta talk bout following God. (I can't write a sermon, so bear with me) God created all ya in his image. What ya was supposed ta do is what cha did. God made ya to follow the footsteps he walked for ya. He made ya in his image, ya'll each a different part. But we're all hands, spreadin his word. Ya'll, we're him, just little pieces that make the puzzle." Duo took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I was created 'n the image of God, but I have a great sin. I don' questrion him. He made me 'n his image, and I'm gon' stay. I repent my sins, but God sent me, in his image." Duo made sure he stressed the point of him being here in God's image. He looked at Mama and she seemed deep into her thought. Duo walked away from the potium and Brother Micheals began his version of this sermon. (My fake sermon was very repetitiive, but I had to make the character get a point across.)  
  
*After Service*  
  
"Son, I'm sorry about how upset I got, I never got to think and realize what I was sayin." She hugged him.  
  
"Mama, I'm sorry too. I'm in love." Duo smiled at his Mama. "I am in love, and he is the one for me."  
  
Mama hugged Heero, "Welcome to the family son!" Heero smiled and now, he had a family. "You boys go and have fun! I wish you luck."  
  
Duo was happy. He walked out of the church arm-in-arm with Heero. They both got into his Ford pickup. Duo started the car and he looked over at Heero.  
  
Heero gulped. //I want to ask him now, but should I?// Heero took a box from his pocket, "Marry me, Nizel?"  
  
"Yes," Duo replied. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The end, except for the epilogue. 


	10. Two different worlds epilogue

Two Different Worlds  
  
Epilogue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero and Duo got hitched. They spent their honeymoon in Detriot, and then they went back to the place they first confessed their love. Afterward, Heero inspired Duo to write a song after plowing the fields one day. He stated, "I think your tractor's sexy." This song, (I changed the title) "He thinks my tractor's sexy," became a hit and stayed on the charts at #1 for weeks.  
  
Heero survived the whoopass, afterward he had a trip to the emergency room for severe third degree burns in his mouth. (Duo's Mama can make some chili)  
  
Suzie Ann never got over the fact that Duo loved Heero, and secretly, she crushed on Heero, but she never spoke another word of it.  
  
Joe, the bartender, later got into dairy farming, but bartending was his passion.  
  
Trowa became Heero's agent, and Heero became an overnight star. His biggest songs so far, were "My Name Is," and "The Way I Am."  
  
Heero and Duo decided to adopt a child, they named him Solo. They brought him up in Peachtreeville, on the farm with Mama.  
  
Back in Detroit, the Dragons settled their rivalry with Wing. Wufei had come to a sort of 'peace agreement' with the Wing leader- Zechs Marquise. Their gangs later joined forces and put 'justice' back into it's place.  
  
Heero and Duo's lives were more than what they expected. They fullfilled every dream, and they even had the chance of seeing little Suzie Ann get married. Mama never doubted anything again, not after what Duo had preached at church that Sunday so long ago....... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End!!!! I really didn't want to end this fic, there was so many things I had planned, but I couldn't put it all, and stay within the page limit. So, I end this fic. 


End file.
